Wristbands
by Mandu-Chan
Summary: 'I know why you wore wristbands now. You were just afraid, weren't you' Warning: Character Death and IMPLIED AoKuro.


**A/N: Ohayou gozaimasu minasan! This will be the first fanfiction that I have started and published and have not erased. Yay! Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

The scarlet river runs down a pale blue-haired boy's wrist. Glass shards are scattered everywhere and a broken mirror frame has fallen in the midst of the shards. Tears fall down the boy's cheeks and splatter on top of the scarlet, washing away the scarlet that now flows down the floor. The scarlet now dyes the pearl white carpet to a deep red as the attempts to wipe the blood away. As he slashes across his wrist, the memories flood into is mind.

* * *

_The teacher had missed him again._

_'No surprise there.' he thinks to himself. Life at Teiko was okay, no one really payed attention to him and that was fine too. No one really did anyway, not even his own parents did. They had no time for him with their late-nights and multiple part-time jobs and their efforts to keep food on the table. The fact that they were in debt was also a problem too. Despite that, the boy didn't really mind not being noticed, actually it was more of a safe haven for him. To keep to himself and to be private about his life. _

_However, there was something that caught his eyes, that caused him to join society: Teiko's basketball team. This would be the last thing that he would join, but loving the sport so much caused him to join anyway. _

_It was that fateful moment when he met the Generation of Miracles. _

_Aomine Daiki: the winning ace, nothing can pass him._

_Kise Ryota: the copier, with the ability to copy anyone's play and make it his own._

_Midorima Shintaro: the shooter, who's shooting abilities are beyond human._

_Murasaki Atsushi: a two-meter center, who can block any shot with quick reflexes._

_Akashi Seijuro: The captain of Teiko's Generation of Miracles, who led them to many victories._

_These people would make up the future Generation of Miracles, an unstoppable team that no one could conquer. However, there was one person no one would notice. Not that he didn't mind, but his nick name kind of bothered him. He was known as the Phantom Sixth Member of the Generation of Miracles, who can appear out of nowhere and steal the ball, Although his skill wasn't that great, he was able to be part of the Generation of Miracles. As time passed, middle school ended and the Generation of Miracles parted ways. The boy was now part of the Seirin High School starting line-up, and it was something to be proud of. However, one moment would change his life forever._

_It was a game against Senshinkan High School. Although it was unknown, one statement would change the pale blue-haired boy's life forever. They had caught the defending rebound and were going on offense. A fire-red haired boy is running side-by-side with the pale-blue haired boy, when all of the sudden he told the pale blue-haired boy,'I no longer need a shadow, my light is getting stronger without one anyway.' _

_It was that moment when the pale boy realized that no one needed, and the day that Seirin lost their title as Japan's Number One Team. After the two have been through, after all the training they have suffered, and all the victories that they shared, it had ended in one sentence, just like that._

_"Okay, thank you anyway Kagami." the pale boy replies. _

_'I was right, no one really needed me anyway. I'm there to help them, then I will later become a burden to them.' the pale boy sighs and slowly walks home afterschool, not bothering to stop by for basketball practice. The game would be the last time that the Seirin High School team will see their beloved friend, and for Kagami, that would be the last thing his beloved friend would have said to him, forever. _

* * *

He looks out the window like he's searching for an answer and none comes to him, and the scarlet river dribbles onto his knee and collects in a pool on the blood-stained carpet. He then reaches into his desk and pulls out sheets of paper and a pen and begins to write.

* * *

"I'm worried about him Kagami." a teenager with glasses says to the fire-red boy next to him.

"He'll be fine." Kagami reassures his captain.

"We haven't seen him ever since we lost our title, and without him we have been losing ever since. My own sister can believes that she can beat me, and she doesn't even know how to play!" Hyuuga yells at Kagami.

"I'M SORRY WE LOST! I'M SORRY WE LOST OUR TITLE, AND I'M SORRY THAT WE DON'T HAVE HIM, BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO SULK CAPTAIN!" Kagami screams.

"Whatever, I'm going to visit the poor kid, are you coming or not?" Hyuuga asks his companion, who nods and follows.

* * *

"Oi Testuya! Open up!" Kagami shouts at the door, but no answer comes. "Ugh! I can't believe I have to do this."

He pulls out a house key from his pocket and Hyuuga stares at his kouhai, confused.

"He gave me this just in case I needed something and said I can come anytime." Kagami answers his friend's puzzled look. He then pushes the key into the lock, and turns it until a click signal that the door is unlocked.

"Sumimasen!" they both yell as an apology for entering the house. They take of their shoes and enter the apartment with three rooms: a living room/kitchen, one bedroom, and a bathroom, after all this was all his family could afford.

"Hmm... where is Tetsuya?" Hyuuga questions.

"His room probably." Replied Kagami and he walks up to Tetsuya's room, however it has been locked shut. Kagami pulls the door until the lock snaps and walks in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pale boy finishes scrawling on small pieces of paper, folds them, and places them where his family and friends can find them easily, for these letters hold all the answers for their questions. He deeply sighs and takes one last look out the window before he takes the largest shard and slashes his wrists multiple times, lies down and looks up at the ceiling. He sighs and closes his eyes, forever.

* * *

"Oi Tetsu-" the fire-red haired boy stops in mid-sentence. He stares at the floor before him, confused at the whole scene.

"What's wrong Kag-" Hyuuga looks down at the horror before them.

There is blood everywhere on the carpet, with a pool of it surrounding the pale boy in the middle of the catastrophe. His black basketball bands close to his hands. The boy's position makes the body look like he was satisfy, with a small smile across his shards surround him and blood is still seeping through his arm wounds, slowly crawling onto the carpet.

"Call an ambulance Hyuuga." Kagami orders the teenager to his left, and he rushes outside to call and wait for an ambulance. _'Oh Tetsuya. You should have said something. I would have understood.'_

"They're on their way right now." informs Hyuuga and in no time blaring sirens enter the scene.

The ambulance rushes into the apartment complex and pick of the boy and place him on a stretcher. They exit the apartment and the two friends follow in suit.

* * *

"Hyuuga! What happened?!" a female shouts at Hyuuga, however he does not reply. "Hyugaa? Hyuuga!"

"It was horrible. So horrible." Hyuuga shudders, the images flooding his mind. "Riko, he was innocent. Why?"

"We don't know. Only he does Hyuuga."

The doctor walks into the waiting room and opens his mouth to reply. "Sadly, the patient is dead."

Silence falls.

Tears are fallen.

Promises broken.

The Seirin High School basketball team sit there, stunned by the horror of their fellow teammate. However, Kagami is hit the hardest of the team. Tears fall down his tan cheeks and sobs leave his lips as he cries out for his teammate. The one who brought him back up after a hard game. The one who can make him feel better instantly. His friend, no best friend.

He just lost his shadow.

* * *

For Riko Aida, contacting the Generation of Miracles was a heartbreaking experience. She thought she could take their reactions. She underestimated herself.

* * *

_Kise Ryota lost it completely. _

_He had been in a coffee shop. It wasn't a big place, just a quaint coffee shop on the corner of a street. He would come often and sit in the same spot. The owner really liked him and their friendship was undeniable, and occasionally, Ryota would help out in the shop. However, today was different. _

_"Hello!" Ryota said a little too cheerfully, but the owner's face was too grim for Ryota's taste. "What's wrong Tanaka-san?"_

_The old man doesn't reply and gestures the teen to the back, and hands him a newspaper. _

_The headline read,"Member of GoM: Dead."_

_The real shocker was the picture below it. A picture of Ryota's friend and teammate, smiling when Seirin High School had won 'Number One in Japan'._

_The last photo of his beloved friend. The blonde ran out of the shop and went straight home._

_Crying._

_His cell phone rings._

_Riko Aida. _

_"Is Kurokocchi really dead?" _

_She replies with a sad 'yes'. Then, she hears sobs. Later, a dial tone._

_"Why Kurokocchi?"_

* * *

_"C'mon Shin-chan!" whined a teenager pedaling a bike with an ox cart attached behind it, and it was heavy. _

_"What? Keep going Takao." the green-haired teenager commanded, and Takao keeps pedaling. _

_They stop at a small pawn shop where Midorima finds his lucky items. This is also where he gets hit the hardest. _

_"Shintaro, you're back. What will it be for you today." Ironically, this pawn shop has all that he needs._

_"Do you have a spotted stuffed platypus?"_

_"Yes we do." the shop owner hands over the toy. "Have you heard about one of the Teiko members?"_

_"What about them?" _

_"The one name Kuroko Tetsuya died two days ago. The cause of death is till to be decided, but doctors are leaning toward suicide."_

_"Really?" _

_The owner nodds and Midorima Shintaro slams the door close._

_"Oi Shin-chan!" Takao calls over. "What's wrong?"_

_"Just take me home." Midorima orders with a tear falling down his face. _

_His cell rings._

_"I'm pretty sure you've heard already." He hangs up and cries harder. _

* * *

_Murasaki Atsushi was surprised._

_'Hmm... they have a new flavor today.' the purple-haired teenager fawns over the snack before him. No surprise there, he's always buying snacks. He walks down the various aisles of snacks that any kid could dream of and stumbles upon a few people murmuring. Their facial expressions looked grave._

_"...Teiko's Phantom Player..."_

_"Really? I guess his team hated him..."_

_"No, I heard he died..._

_"...Suicide?"_

_'Kurochin? Am I hearing what I'm hearing? You're not dead are you?' _

_The group turns around and see Murasakibara staring at them. _

_"It's Yosen's center! You went to Teiko too, right?" she hands him a newspaper. Then he turns around and sees Akashi Seijuro behind him._

_"We need to talk," says Akashi._

_They exit the store after Murasaki had purchased his various snacks and walk in silence._

_"I suppose you heard Atsushi." Murasakibara nods. "I got something from Seirin's coach."_

_A voicemail plays._

_'Akashi? It's me, Riko Aida, the Seirin High School basketball coach. Some bad news has befallen us now, and please forgive me. Kuroko Tetsuya died two nights ago due to suicide. I'm sorry." _

_Dial tone._

_"I don't know what to say about this," Akashi tells his companion. Then he does something he's never done before. Cry on someone's shoulder._

_Murasakibara did the same. _

* * *

_Aomine Daiki took it the worst._

_He was walking to his normal nap spot instead of going to basketball practice when he was unknowingly stopped by Momoi Satsuki._

_There were tears in her eyes, and they weren't fake tears, like the ones she does in front of him, but they were real ones. _

_"What's wrong this time Satsuki?"_

_"Have you not kept up with the times?" she screams at him and holds out the day's newspaper. _

_He reads it and gives it back to the girl before him._

_"I'll be back," and he leaves without another word. _

_He looks up to they sky as dark, gray clouds collect and cover the bright blue that once reminded him of his shadow._

_'Why Kuroko? Why?'_

_Then, it started to rain as if the angels of Heaven were crying with the tanned, dark blue-haired teenager below them._

* * *

Black. Black everywhere. Wherever you looked, there was always someone dressed in black.

There was a field somewhere close by, and the car's destination was the hill over looking the field of flowers. It was peaceful. However, no one was at peace today, especially a particular Aomine Daiki.

He was never ready for this day. He thought he was, but he underestimated himself. His friends were there along with his parents, but they didn't help at all. Close by, Akashi Seijuro watched Aomine closely, knowing that his middle school ace would need some space for the time being. They all loved Kuroko Tetsuya and don't understand his actions on that day, but they all wish he hadn't done what he did.

The funeral session was a public event, which allowed teammates and parents to come, but the burial was a different story.

Riko Aida made sure that no one, except those she knew that Kuroko knew and interacted with, came, and let's just say that everyone was scared of her then.

Aomine couldn't bear to see his shadow and his light be lowered into the ground and never come back. They tell him that Kuroko was in a better place, but Aomine still blames the boy on leaving him.

The burial goes on in silence. No one cried, for they shed their tears during the ceremony. The birds didn't even chirp as they usually did at the somewhat lively burial site. It continued in silence until Aomine stood up from his seat and walked away. His walk eventually turned into a fast walk, then a jog, then a sprint, with tears falling from his eyes.

He had to get away.

He continues until he stops at a nearby park, the one where he had many of his excursions with Kuroko in middle school.

* * *

_"See that pond over there? I heard that mermaids lived under there," a tanned thirteen-year-old tries to convince the small boy next to him, but it's not working._

_"Aomine-kun, don't lie to me."_

_"Oh come on, learn to lighten up."_

_The tanned boy leaves the paler boy behind, causing the pale boy to run after his companion. _

_The newly formed light-and-shadow team were inseparable and no one could have a relationship like the two. _

_"Hey I think I saw something in the corner of my eye. Near the lake," and the pale boy drags the tan one towards the shore of algae-colored water._

_"I don't see any-" _

_SPLASH_

_The pale boy starts giggling, which turns into a laughing fit, before he is pilled in by his friend. Then the two are laughing too hard to breathe. Their laughter calms into a small giggle and they crawl out of the water, only to slip and fall continuously. Their laughter turned into giggles until they tried to get up again, only to slip and fall again. Then, another storm of laughter went on between the two._

* * *

_"You can't catch me Tetsu!"_

_"I can, it's just that I'm lazy."_

_The light-shadow team were playing an innocent game of tag, when a shadow casts over Aomine._

_"Yo! Get off our territory!" the taller, older boy orders the two younger ones before him._

_SLAP! Aomine's palm had made contact with the bully's face. _

_SLAP! Kuroko's palm crossed Aomine's face._

_The two boys who have been slapped looked at Kuroko confused._

_"Sorry, my friend here is a little mental and sometimes doesn't know what he is doing sometimes. Don't you Ahomine?" and Kuroko somehow managed to drag the heavier boy behind him. leaving Aomine to shoot death glares at the far away bully._

_Kuroko stops and miraculously picks up Aomine, and tosses him into the the lake, their lake. Then, Kuroko left a confused Aomine in the water, and continued to walk home._

* * *

Aomine looks at the shore of the lake, reminiscing on the memories he had made with Tetsu, and decided that it was his time to reunite with Kuroko.

He then walks into the lake, then paddles towards the center of the lake, and dives underwater. He stops breathing once he is submerged in the algae before he hears sirens. Then, all is black.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Aomine's eyes slowly open to white. White everywhere.

_'I was supposed to die!'_

"DAI-CHAN!" He hears a loud girl shout. Momoi Satsuki. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Leave me alone," he groans, with tears threatening to fall.

"You had everyone worried! You can't just run without telling us where you are going!"

Aomine isn't listening and falls back asleep.

* * *

It has been ten years since Aomine Daiki met Kuroko Tetsuya, and 11 years since Kuroko died.

Aomine had not forgot about his beloved shadow, but still continued his life without his Tetsu.

"Tetsu!" Aomine sees a familiar pink-haired girl chasing a small, dark-haired, pale boy. His wife, Aomine Satuski, was no one other than Momoi Satuski, and somehow everyone knew that the two were going to get together. His son, Aomine Tetsuya, looked like Kuroko except for the hair. The blank expression, the silence, and the kindness he brought to everyone reminded them of Kuroko. Sometimes, Tetsuya would be confused as why his mother cried when she saw him or on May 28, but he would never know. It was 'I'll tell you when you get older' times, when he had to wait for his parents to tell him.

Anyway, Aomine looked at his family before him, and wondered how he survived without Kuroko. He wonders how the past ten years without his shadow, and how his life became the lively scene before him, but just doesn't know.

* * *

Aomine Tetsuya has been acting strange lately.

His father has noticed the wristbands that his son wears often, and the mysterious mood that he harbors has gotten worse, to the point where Aomine Daiki can no longer keep track of his son.

When Aomine notices Tetsuya's behavior, he realizes that he acts like Kuroko twenty years ago with phrases like,"I'm fine," or "I'll just be a bother." However, Aomine doesn't know that this is how his shadow died.

* * *

It's an unexpected day. Aomine walks up to his son's closed bedroom door to wake him up for school as usual, but the scene shocks the thirty-six year old man.

A knife is on the floor, covered in blood. The scarlet liquid kept dripping onto the floor from the figure Aomine sees before him: Aomine Tetsuya.

"AOMINE TETSUYA!" Aomine rushes to his beloved son and quickly calls an ambulance. Lucky for Aomine, his wife wasn't in the house.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_ The thirteen-year-old slowly opens his eyes to white everywhere, and warmth on his left hand. He lolls his head to his left and sees his sleeping tan father, clutching his hand lightly.

Aomine feels his hand move and he wakes up immediately.

"TETSUYA!" He shouts from a nightmare, and sees his son, awake and alive before him. Then he does one thing he hasn't done in a long time: he cries. Crying was never one of Aomine's things, and nothing really made him cry, until now.

"Why did you make me worry?" He asks his son with worry.

"You worry? That's not like my father," his son jokes with him. Sudden silence.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"I think it's time you know how an important person left the world." Aomine Tetsuya looks at his father confusingly.

"I met him in middle school..."

* * *

Aomine stands over a tombstone with his recently discharged son.

"Hey Tetsu," he talks to the rock before him, and grabs his son from the side. "This is my son. Satsuki wanted to name him after you."

_'Wise decision too.'_

"He reminds me of you, ya know? Hey Tetsuya, meet one of your uncles." The teenager stands beside his father.

"Hello. Dad told me a lot about you..." The father walked slowly away from his son, and wandered off to nowhere.

"Hey Tetsu, remember when we took all of Murusakibara's snacks, and Akashi didn't let us leave until we gave them back?"

A voice every so soft responded,"Yeah and we hid them in the moldy locker in the far corner? I really liked that." Aomine smiles at the sky.

* * *

"... your misdirection must have been so cool! I have always wanted to do basketball, but thought I wasn't good enough..." Aomine slowly walks towards the boy talking to the headstone. His son looks up at him and smiles.

"Dad, I bet Uncle Tetsu was really cool!"

"He was."

* * *

It was the park they always played at in middle school. It's where they planned pranks on the Teiko basketball team, and shared their fantasies together. It's the place where they bonded, and one both of them will never forget.

Aomine stands in the middle of the park, and sees a figure. More like a shadow.

The one and only Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine sees the boy and runs toward it. He collides with Kuroko and they both fall on the grass with a fit of laughter. They were both 13, the same age when they found this park and its wonders.

"Tetsu, long time, no see."

"I know, it's good to have you back."

"Where am I?"

"Heaven."

"I died?"

"Yep, I don't see how you could have survived with your age." The pale boy walks towards the lake with Aomine in tow, and they look into the depths of it.

The water ripples and a familiar room appears Aomine. It's the room he has shared with Momoi Satsuki for years. However, something wasn't right. an aging Momoi is holding an unmoving Aomine, crying. His son, Aomine Tetsuya, places his hand on his mother's shoulders and silently sobs.

_'That's right, I did die.'_

"Now you're here," Kuroko interrupts Aomine's thoughts.

Questions flooded Aomine's mind. Questions about why Kuroko left him all those years ago, why did Kuroko want to die, and why he ran away and never came back, but all that came out was,"I know why you wore wristbands."

"Please tell me when you need help, and don't shut me away ever again. As I told you on that day when I took my other Tetsuya to your grave. I see you in him. You both wore wristbands and shut me out. I lost both of you, I don't want to lose you guys again. Understand?"

"Yeah." Kuroko responds as Aomine gently rubs the scars along Kuroko's wrists.

_'I definitely know why you wore wristbands. You were just afraid , weren't you?'_

* * *

**AN: I understand if you don't understand the title, but it was the best one I had.**

**Just to clear things up, it's an IMPLIED AoKuro fanfiction because obviously Aomine gets together with Momoi. Also the last section is about Aomine in Heaven and how he died. **

**Anyway, please review. They mean a lot to me! **

**Thank You!**

**~ Mandu-Chan 3 (less than three guys, less than three).**


End file.
